One type of a vehicle braking device has been known for example, in the Patent Literature 1. In the vehicle braking device shown in FIG. 1 of the Patent Literature 1, a feed-forward control and a feed-back control for a linear valve are executed so that the control hydraulic pressure Pwc which corresponds to the wheel cylinder pressure of each vehicle wheel becomes the target hydraulic pressure Pref. According to the vehicle braking device, a width of hydraulic pressure defined by the lower limit pressure Pl and the upper limit pressure Pu with respect to the center of the target hydraulic pressure Pref is set as a dead zone. When the control pressure Pwc is within the dead zone, no pressure decreasing operation or increasing operation is performed and as a holding mode, the pressure is controlled to close the linear valve. Further, according to the vehicle braking device, when the control pressure Pwc is below the lower limit Pl of the dead zone, the pressure increasing valve is opened to increase the control pressure Pwc (pressure increasing mode). Oppositely, when the control pressure Pwc is over the upper limit Pu of the dead zone, the pressure decreasing valve is opened to decrease the control pressure Pwc (pressure decreasing mode).